prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure Times!
Pretty Cure Times! (プリキュア タイムズ！ Purikyua Taimuzu!) is a Japanese Magical Girl Anime series, and the eighth instalment of CureKanade's series. This series will "air" on February 2, 2014. Plot Pretty Cure Times! Episodes Characters Cures Mirai Hoshi (星 ミライ Hoshi Mirai)/'Cure Future' (キュア フューチャー Kyua Fu~yūchā) Mirai is a sweet, caring fourteen year old girl, who will do anything in her power to make Tabi stay in one part of century/time. She likes to help people and is very bad at her studies. She watches anime and actually has a mysterious past that even she doesn't know about. Rena Genzai (現在 レナ Genzai Rena)/ Cure Present (キュア プレゼント Kyua Purezento) Rena has been Mirai's best friend since kindergarden, but when Rena touched Mirai's hand and saw her future and told Mirai, Mirai just started to avoid her. Rena is truthful girl but knows that telling the truth hurts sometimes so she doesn't talk as much anymore. Tabi Amanohara (天の原 旅 Amanohara Tabi)/'Cure Past' (キュア パスト Kyua Pasuto) Tabi was born as Pretty Cure in the 19th century but when she battled Still, they put a curse on her. So every time she helps the new cures, she goes back in time by a lot. She is a pretty, smart and sporty girl and loves drawing. She knows Mirai's mysterious past and helps her through the horror. Allies Amara Houjou Amara became Mirai's friend after Mirai decided to avoid Rena. Amara found that the two were Pretty Cure in episode 16 and happily volunteered to help them in battles. She is a cheerful, sporty fourteen year old. Lucy Genzai Lucy is Rena's younger sister, who is eleven years old. She found that her sister was a pretty cure in episode 25, and freaked out thinking that her sister will die fighting. She is a shy, caring young girl who loves superheroes and is a bit of a crybaby. Still Fuzen (フゼン Fuzen) Fuzen is the king of Still and hates seeing time keep ticking forward. He wants to make time stop, and do that he will need the Time Clock. Fuzen sends his henchmen to find the Time Clock so he can stop time and watch the human race freeze forever. Agari (あがり Agari) Fuzen's weakest henchman that he sends out to find the Time Clock. She almost succeeded in stealing the Time Clock off Mirai and Rena in episode 35 but was stopped by Cure Past. She controls the power of Wind. Samuke (サムケ Samuke) Fuzen's strongest henchman that he sends out in Episode 15. She has lots of tricks up her sleeves and likes fighting Cure Past. It is revealed in Episode 45 that she is Fuzen's daughter and Tabi's older sister. She controls the power of Ice. Time Land Princess Toki (プリンセス トキ Purinsesu Toki) Princess Toki is the princess of Time Land. She was trapped inside the Time Clock when Fuzen gave Tabi her curse. She is freed in Episode 40. Items Lovely Watch (ラブリー ウォッチ Raburī U~otchi) is the transformation device for the girls. They shout out Pretty Cure Lovely Times! to transform. Time Clock (タイム クロック Taimu Kurokku) is the powerful item that can bring Cure Past back to the present and stay there and freeze time over forever. And it can also make time perfect again. In Episode 30 it is revealed that the princess of Time Land, Princess Toki, is trapped inside the Time Clock, unable to get out without the help of Pretty Cure. Trivia *This is the first Pretty Cure series to have no mascots. Category:Pretty Cure Times! Category:Series Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Fiction